


Call My Name

by queerioes



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Exhibitionism, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Groping, HAVING A GOOD TIME, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Lube, M/M, Making Out, Male Homosexuality, Masturbation, NSFW, Naked Cuddling, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 10:59:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8530435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerioes/pseuds/queerioes
Summary: If you’re going to masturbate loudly with your potential boyfriend in the room next to yours, make sure you give him a good show. Art work for this fic by @reallycorking can be Reblogged HERE or Retweeted HERE.





	

In the quiet of the night, Victor laid in bed mulling over various thoughts until sleep took him, or at least that was the plan. As he laid in bed, he caught familiar breathy sounds slipping through the cracks in the walls and doors.  _ Ah, Yuuri was doing it again. _

Victor had come to notice  _ it _ during his time in the Katsuki home, particularly after things had quieted down with Yurio returning to Russia. It was at night when Victor had first heard the sounds a few weeks ago, just subtle movements and audible sighs.He figured it was Yuuri or someone in a bedroom nearby that was a restless sleeper. Sounds that increasingly gained momentum the longer he stayed there, progressing into what sounded like someone was winded or making repetitive movements. Victor eventually realized that only Yuuri’s room was around this hall near his own. He had chalked it up to snores or his sweet skating star being a light sleeper. That changed though as the nights and Yuuri’s noises continued. 

At first Victor found them endearing, listening to Yuuri’s  _ youthfulness _ in full swing as he fussed about in his bed until the air grew still and quiet, heavy with sleep. It became a routine for Victor, laying in bed, listening to Yuuri sigh, move, and whimper, lulling himself off to sleep once satisfied. What had started as peaceful quiet morphed into more obvious vocalizations- full bodied  _ moans _ . The first night that Victor heard his name echo from Yuuri’s room, a voice shaking raw and wanting, he found himself no longer lulling off in these moments. Knowing that Yuuri was explicitly  _ touching _ himself every few nights and that Victor was the  _ sole _ material for those fantasies, really did a number on Victor’s sleep schedule. 

The shifting and soft cries emanating from Yuuri’s room were developing into an regular pre-bedtime treat that Victor very much anticipated, though it left him wondering when  _ he  _ would be the cause of Yuuri’s long nights. He listened, touching his fingertips to his own lips, imagining how warm Yuuri felt on his. Their flirting and physicality had substantially increased since Victor’s arrival. He had watched Yuuri’s feelings grow into reciprocation of his own advances, the young man’s impatience spurring on bolder and more impulsive displays of his overflowing emotions. 

Victor and Yuuri reveled in lingering touches, pressed against each other in embraces so often that it drowned them in intimate territory. The physical and emotional tension heightened in the passing weeks, becoming so palpable he could taste it. Stealing one uninterrupted moment away, as privacy wasn’t all to available in Hasetsu, Victor had heaved his weight forward over the rink wall, casually to brush his lips against Yuuri’s. Albeit brief and fleeting, the touch was burned into his skin, as was Yuuri’s expression. Shock and shyness poorly masked enchantment and magnetism.  _ He was thrilled.  _

Warm and dry lips, Victor had desperately wanted to continue, to moisten them with his own mouth, but alas he had not pushed further. Their chemistry was bubbling under the surface, but it had been a week since. Victor had been the one to mostly initiate the lip service in the beginning, but didn’t want to press Yuuri into moving too quickly. He found that as he reached out to Yuuri, he was met halfway. However, moments as his  _ current predicament  _ made it a challenge not to go in blazing with confessions and kisses. 

Tonight was a particularly  _ good _ one, as Victor laid back taking in the scene, his dick having twitched and throbbed through that evening was straining erect under the sheets. His head tipped back, he listened to the chorus of heavy breaths and whines Yuuri made for him. Yuuri gasped around Victor’s name, panting out in desperation, his audible momentum building and carrying that sweet voice through the wall separating their resting spaces. Victor was gifted with a new sound that evening; fingers that were playing with wetness, rhythmically moving in time with the noises of Yuuri’s dizzying descent into pleasure. 

The faint squelching of fingers being pushed into a tight, well-lubed space filled the once quiet minutes. An opened mouth whimper stuttered over quivering lips, but was soon muffled into what Victor assumed was a pillow. His sweet Yuuri was begging for a touch that Victor was all too enthused to give. When a raw cry ripped itself from Yuuri’s throat, Victor’s resolve crumbled like crushed ice. 

Slipping his erection from the tented bed covers, Victor’s hand worked furiously up and down his length. He spread the wetness beading at his tip over the sensitive skin, wishing to be wrapped up in Yuuri’s warmth instead of his fist. His breathing quickened, small grunts slipping over his lips in time with his lazy thrusts, dazedly hoping Yuuri would hear him too. Tugging at his foreskin, Victor thought just the sounds Yuuri was making were enough to get him to blow his load in minutes. 

Squeezing and clenching, the feeling of his fast pulse throbbed through his dick as heat pooled through his lower half. Toes curling and mouth falling open, he imagined that he was the one lucky enough to pull those obscene sounds from Yuuri. His body mirrored the outpour of intimacy as if him and Yuuri were a duet on the ice. What he had been listening to that evening shot through his mind as his breath hitched. His lower muscles tightened and released with a force that he couldn’t stop as hot streams of thick cum spilled over his fingers. Victor’s hips pumped upward into his fist as he fucked himself out through orgasm. 

Over his attempts to control his breathing, Victor could hear Yuuri still making desperate little voices across in the other room. He sounded almost resigned to not reaching total satisfaction. He suspected that Yuuri may have been unable to reach climax, knowing sometimes it took that one  _ particular _ stimulant to push him over the edge and deliver that needed bliss. 

Feeling the pink rise in his cheeks, Victor considered what he had wanted to do from day one of listening to Yuuri touching himself.  _ They wanted each other, so couldn’t they have each other?  _

Without stiffly deliberating it any further, Victor had his decision. Pushing himself off of the bed, he clad a pair of nearby briefs, and slipped through his room’s door. Quietly he knocked at the door’s wooden frame, waiting for a response. There were only the soft sounds of whimpering. He pushed the door open along its sliding track, and his eyes fell on a  _ breathtaking _ sight. 

Stepping into the room, there was Yuuri, face hidden in the covers and backside vulnerably postured up on display. Stretched to spread his cheeks apart, he was shamelessly two fingers deep inside of himself with lube dripping from his hand down over his wrist. 

“ _ V-victor… _ ”

His name sounded like heaven on his tongue, watching Yuuri half thrust the digits into his soft hole. There was his Yuuri, desperate and wanting, clearly unable to fully reach where he needed it most.  _ What a sight. _

Ogling this bold display with teasing hips wiggling midair, Victor paused to fondly reflect on how much Yuuri had  _ opened _ up to him. It was a sin to keep him waiting any longer. Carefully kneeling his weight onto the bed and sliding a hand over the exposed back, Victor leaned down to Yuuri’s ear with every intention of indulging in this  _ sinful _ performance. 

“If you call my name enough, I’ll  _ come _ .”

“I was hoping you  _ would _ come,” Yuuri spoke with a heavily seductive intonation. 

It was exhilarating and legitimately caught Victor off guard that this sweet, shy boy was bursting forth, boldly admitting to putting on a show where he intended for Victor to hear him. 

Yuuri looked back at Victor, eyes shining, “I  _ wanted  _ you here...with me.”

Victor felt the heat rise into his cheeks and sink into his groin, tentatively leaning to kiss Yuuri’s lips. Feeling their warmth radiating out and small huffs of Yuuri’s breath tingling over his skin, Victor felt his senses light up. He licked at the parted lips, coaxing Yuuri’s tongue out so he could suck on it. Yuuri practically mewled as he stuck the tip of his tongue out to meet Victor’s, and was rewarded splendidly. Relishing in the warm, wet slide of their tongues intertwined, Yuuri shivered and purred as Victor slipped his tongue further into his mouth. Their lips bruisingly pressed together as the kiss grew hotter, tongues rolling over each other and breaths mingling. Victor flicked his tongue at Yuuri’s upper lip, nipping at it and pressed their lips together again. 

Victor kept their lips busy, tongues kneading together, as he shifted to pay attention to the hand stretched behind Yuuri. Slipping his palm over Yuuri’s shivering wrist, he applied pressure, pushing the two fingers inside of him even deeper. This elicited incredibly lewd sounds from his sweet love, wracking Yuuri’s body with shudders and moans into Victor’s mouth. The wet hole trembled and sucked in the fingers desperately, as Victor gently assisted him, helping him to reach that sensitive spot. Yuuri’s mouth dropped open in unabashed cries and panting as he pulled off of Victor’s lips. He shook his head, burying his face and uncontrollable volume into the bed. Stiffening and trembling in Victor’s hands, cum splattered from his cock onto the sheets below him. 

“ _A-ah!_ _Ahn! Victor!_ ” 

Yuuri’s raw voice broke as he cried out through the intense orgasm ripping through his body. Victor tenderly held him close, nuzzling his temple in comfort and stroking at the hand buried in Yuuri. As his tremors subsided, Yuuri needily reached for Victor, guiding his fingers over his warm skin and down to a very swollen cock. 

“I...I want to show you... _ so much _ ,” Yuuri’s eyes locked with Victor’s, expressing the burning flame he held for him. 

Yuuri was quick to lose himself to begging, grasping at the sheets, reaching for words when still out of breath.  _ Yuuri ached for Victor _ . He lifted Yuuri’s chin, pressing their lips together to promise he wasn’t leaving. Rocking and shifting Yuuri to his back, Victor wrapped an arm around the slim shoulders, supporting Yuuri’s neck with one hand. Breaking their kiss, he looked down at Yuuri. A moment between them with no words, just catching their breaths, bright eyes, and shared smiles. Their lips were red from kissing and cheeks pink from the heat. Victor nuzzled gently at Yuuri’s chin, coaxing it back for a better reach, lips feeling the dampness of sweat cooling on his skin. Their eyes met once more, Victor sweeping for any signs of hesitation or cooling down, but there weren’t any. Yuuri confidently leaned forward, planting a kiss on Victor’s chin for reassurance. Victor’s head bowed, peppering light kisses along Yuuri’s jawline as his other hand slid between spread thighs to nudge at the fleshy cheeks . 

“ _ Show me _ ,” Victor whispered a breath away from Yuuri’s lips. 

Yuuri’s fingers slid down the skin of his abdomen, the heat rising to the surface of his flesh and tingling to his senses. His own hand wrapped around his reviving dick, hardening again under Victor’s indirect attentions. 

“ _ A-ah, _ ” Yuuri softly gasped as his hand cupped his sensitive cock. 

Victor pressed their foreheads together, nipping at Yuuri’s nose and lips, offering nonverbal encouragement to keep going. Yuuri felt how Victor’s lips were soft and slightly wet from the tips of their tongues licking over each others’. Taking the time to taste and savor the feel, Yuuri slowly pushed his tongue further into Victor’s mouth, receiving a nasally groan of approval. Yuuri was desperate for more from this gorgeous man in front of him. He  _ burned _ to be touched so that every inch of him was on fire, wanting to be spread open by him. Suckling his tongue and popping off with a trail of saliva, Yuuri tipped his head forward, knocking it against Victor’s. Both subtly cringed at the bump of their foreheads, but remained in that position, attached through strong bonds.

Victor watched on with unquestionable attraction as Yuuri comfortably positioned himself, legs falling apart, one draped back over Victor’s legs. Yuuri’s hand reached for his swollen head, hard and strained for an encore of needed release. He spread the dripping wetness from the tip to the base, working up a slippery film for his fingers to glide through. Gingerly trailing a finger up and down his length and under his foreskin, Yuuri built a frenzied desperation within moments, ready to pop like a cork. He circled his fingertip around the head and loose skin pooled under the ridge. Victor took note that Yuuri favored playing and fingering at his head and around the ridged lip.  _ Good to keep in mind for later. _

Calm fingers trailed down the inside of Yuuri’s thighs as they spread further open for Victor. He could feel the residual heat in Yuuri’s skin as his hand slid closer to the hot and heavy package. As he delicately fingered the fleshy globes, Yuuri shivered and watched intently. Victor took his time to pull Yuuri’s cheeks apart between his legs and rub a digit at his hole, watching it stretch and pucker under his touch. Using the residual lube left from Yuuri’s earlier activities, Victor teased, slipping in the fingertip repeatedly like he was fucking the hole, smoothing the wrinkles out and relaxing the ring of muscles. Yuuri’s bottom squirmed and shifted in an attempt to sink onto the teasing finger. Developing a pink flush to it from all the attention, Yuuri’s hole quivered before Victor slid the finger in up to the last knuckle. Yuuri’s hips jerked and he hiccuped a moan into Victor’s ear as he took in the whole finger. 

“You look so good, Yuuri.”

Kindling the heat between them, Victor nuzzled his forehead against Yuuri’s, anchoring him as their bodies melded together in a heady sensation. Yuuri exhaled and pushed against the finger inside of him, squeezing it and sucking it in, until it became apparent to Victor that he wanted another. The second worked in and crooked between his legs, hooking into Yuuri and immediately targeting  _ that _ erogenous zone. Victor watched as Yuuri’s eyes squeezed shut, hips caught mid thrust, and thighs press downward, he shook riding a wave of overwhelming sensation. Gasping in its wake, Yuuri’s cheeks flushed red and eyes shining connected with VIctor’s gaze in a true show of vulnerability. Victor tilted his chin to kiss at the parted lips, leaving a promise there that Yuuri was not alone. 

Victor felt a swell of feelings tug at his heart and a painful throb in his cock. He pulled back his hand temporarily to slip himself out of his briefs, before returning his fingers to their place inside of Yuuri. His freed cock, reddened and twitching, slid against the back of Yuuri’s draped thigh, smearing a slick of precum across the expanse of supple skin. Rutting against the conveniently placed leg earned a whine from his lover, pretty mouth dropped open in an ‘O’. Coyly Victor kissed the exposed bottom lip and watched on as Yuuri’s body quaked, nearing the edge. He was silently begging, swallowing down his moans and whimpers until he arrived where he so desperately wanted to be. Panting and strangled breaths gathered between their lips, as Victor felt the hole loosen, tighten, and loosen again. He closely watched Yuuri’s face, expression blossoming into uninhibited need, losing himself to raw sensation.

“Say it,  _ Yuuri _ ,” Victor provoking him to give the green light. 

Fingers reached deeper and rubbed inside at thrumming pulse rippling through the soft tissue, excess lube bubbling around the loose ring of muscle stuffed full with fingers. Victor navigated Yuuri through the frantic moment, accompanied by a soundtrack of obscenely wet sounds echoing off the walls of the closed room. Yuuri breathlessly keened, reaching towards Victor as he neared completion. His body language reflected intense admiration and trust for Victor, pressing their foreheads together harder.  _ Yuuri was there _ . 

“Let me hear you,” Victor huskily cooed. Yuuri loved Victor’s praises and attention, rivaling his fondness of katsudon. 

“Victor... I want you-  _ Ah! Please _ -” Yuuri choked over a sob and he was gone.

Shuddering and crying out as his body finally tensed and uncoiled in Victor’s arms. 

“ _ Good boy. _ ” 

His body shook and rocked in time with Victor’s fingers, biting his lips and breathing heavily through his nose. Muscles going rigid and hole gripping at the slick fingers, Yuuri’s voice broke between their lips. Their heads pressed together in a private moment in which they were joined physically and mentally. 

Victor trembled over his own arousal, cock swollen and sensitive from rutting against Yuuri’s thigh vigorously. Gaining momentum like the seconds before a jump, Victor’s foreskin pulled back in the friction with head purpled from need. Finally bursting forth with orgasm, his hips erratically jolted and bumped into Yuuri. Thick cum dribbling from the spasming slit, Victor moaned into Yuuri’s shoulder. Widened eyes looked on, Victor’s intense climax having captured Yuuri’s undivided attention. He bowed his head forward, burying his nose in Victor’s hair, a low whine rolling off of his lips. 

“ _ Victor. _ ”

Tangled together and out of breath, it took several minutes to recollect their thoughts. Victor lifted his head to kiss Yuuri, breathing against each other’s lips. Victor’s head drooped forward onto Yuuri’s chest, feeling the reverberating heartbeat bounce around in the younger man. He loved his name on Yuuri’s lips. Victor chuckled to himself in a low hum, lips speaking against the fabric of Yuuri’s shirt. 

“I’ll come every time you call my name.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I've been in so deep since the concept art. ;u;  
> You can find my [tumblr (boysblush)](http://boysblush.tumblr.com/) & [twitter (@boysblush)](https://twitter.com/boysblush) via those links.
> 
> Feel free to reblog the link to this fic [HERE (tumblr)](http://boysblush.tumblr.com/post/153055081672) and [HERE (twitter)](https://twitter.com/boysblush/status/797205081708003329). ;3;
> 
> Come visit my twitter for more news, updates, and projects!  
> 


End file.
